


Slutty Prisoner

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Free-Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Some time ago Amélie Lacroix was captured by Overwatch and accepted into their ranks as a free-use slut...
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song (mentioned), Brigitte Lindholm/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Kudos: 22





	Slutty Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Work Requested by: Airthed33 on my Twitter
> 
> To request a work send an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> or 
> 
> send me a dm on Twitter: @openlionAO3

Amélie awoke groggily, the beds were comfortable in Overwatch at least and she always got to wake up in one. This morning it was Briggite’s, the strong arms wrapped around her and soft kisses against her neck made this her favourite room to wake up in. The young Swede liked to use her as practice for fucking her Korean girlfriend, not that she needed it, which meant long nights of passion with the muscular youth. Looking at the digital clock on the wall she realised it was time for her day shift. 

Sighing heavily she twisted her way out of the strong grip holding her, taking care not to wake Brigitte as she was one of the few people she actually liked on the base. She softly kissed the tip of her nose and slipped out of the room.

It was early so she had no qualms with walking the halls naked until she reached the laundry room, swinging the door open to the brutal sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

“Mistress Zarya, Mistress Mei good morning,” she smiled politely at the pink haired bodybuilder who was reaming the young Chinese scientist,

“Good morning slut,” Zarya acknowledged, too bust splitting her wife in half to look at the beautiful blue slut standing before her, 

“Do you require my services Mistress Zarya?” she got down on a knee and bowed her head,

“At eleven hundred I will be showering while my beautiful wife rests,” Mei interrupted fluently in Manderin, something Amélie had no hope of translating but judging by Zarya’s face it was something kind, “I require your tongue to clean me,” 

“Yes mistress, I will be at your door for 10:55,”

“I look forward to seeing you,” Zarya gave her a friendly smile before diverting her full attention back to the girl impaled on her giant strapon.

She found her uniform in the same place it always was and donned it quickly. It was a traditional French maid outfit with a few modifications. The neckline was so low her breasts were almost fully visible, not that she minded, it wasn’t that different from the body suit she wore when she was working for Talon, before she was captured. The second was the skirt length, it was ridiculously short, if anyone were to look up at her from the smallest incline they would easily be able to identify her blue cunt lips. Sometimes she wished she could just be naked, she’d prefer that but she knew how much certain members of the team got off from her outfit alone, well one member.

She stepped into her stockings and heels, pulled up her gloves and affixed the bonnet before leaving the room, taking a deep breath of the sex filled air as she left, already able to taste Zarya’s cunt on her lips.

Her stomach rumbled, no one had requested her presence yet so it made sense to eat while she could. As she headed to the mess the gym doors swung open and a sweaty Brit exited, “Hey love,” she smiled, “you busy?”

“I was on my way to eat,” she turned to acknowledge the woman, her superior, as much as she hated to admit it,

“Don’t worry about that love, I’ve got your brekkie right ‘ere,” Lena grinned at her as she gestured down to her running shorts, the woman’s shaved legs glistened with delicious sweat,

“Kneel and peel these off with your teeth,”

“Yes Mistress Lena,” Amélie sank to her knees and kissed the inside of a sweaty thigh, deeply inhaling Lena’s musk and savouring her raw taste on her tongue. The Brit chuckled and petted her hair, smiling down at her maid.

Amélie had done this many times before, removing the shorts was simple and they came free with no complications. She looked up expectantly, smiling when she saw Lena’s cute tits and realised her favorite mistress was completely bare for her. “You know what to do love,” Lena grabbed her head piece and yanked her against the glistening cunt. She wasted no time burying her tongue deep in the dominant woman, exploring and stretching her out, making her moan to the heavens as she was pulled deeper still.

“I remember when we first caught you, how you used to resist and protest,” Amélie nodded, her nose bumping Lena’s engorged clit, “look at you now, so eager to please, to be loved, to be treated like one of us,” she takes her hands of Amélie’s bonnet feeling no difference in intensity as Amélie eats her out with vigor and determination her girlfriend could only dream of matching, “good slut,” she moans a stray hand pinching an erect nipple.

She loses herself in the moment as she grinds and writhes on Amélie’s tongue, unsure of how she’s managed to stay on her feet. With a sharp gasp she falls, her cum spraying across Amélie’s pretty face as she goes limp and drops backwards.

She lands in muscular arms and strong hands squeeze her chest firmly, making her writhe in her savior's grasp as she feels that heavenly tongue part her again, “Careful habibti,” a soft pair of lips is on her neck as she is placed back on her feet, “we wouldn’t want you to spend all day in the hospital now would we,”

“No,” Lena manages to gasp as firm thumbs roll over her nipples,

“Though I do think a dirty little bitch like you would get off on watching me and my wife fuck all day,”

“Yes,” she wines, feeling another orgasm rock her body and well aware Amélie is gulping it down from the lewd noises coming from between her toned legs,

“Come round tonight then, we’ll put on a special show just for you,” Fareeha leaves with a passionate kiss to her lips, leaving her once again with the slut eating her cunt,

“By the way slut I need you at the gym for fourteen hundred, the punching bag is broken again,” Amélie eagerly nods and answers, the sound doing nothing but vibrating Lena’s needy womanhood.

Wrapped up in her own desires her hands find the headpiece again she rolls her hips faster, desperately chasing another orgasm when a beautiful blonde woman rests her hand on her shoulder, “Let me finish Angie, then you can you her mouth,” she pants, body shaking as she desperately grinds against the blue lips bringing her so much pleasure,

“Don’t worry liebling, my cunt is so sore from how good Fareeha fucked me this morning, I was going to offer eating your arsehole out,”

“Fuck…” Lena gasped, it was such a tempting offer but she didn’t want anything to take away from Amélie’s tongue, “sorry doc, I-I just want her tongue, maybe you can,  _ fuuuuuck,  _ get underneath her instead,” Angela smiled, 

“Wonderful idea.”

She slid underneath the obscenely short skirt and tasted the soaked azure folds, Amélie was so wet already, she inhaled the woman’s musk, it was unique, rich and pleasant, unlike all the other woman on the base that had their own unique musk Amélie’s was the only one that smelt like a perfume, something you’d want to smell when your mind wasn't overcome with lust.

She smiled into the folds as Amélie lowered her snatch to meet her mouth, she was skilled at cunt munching, years of experience with Ana, Moira and Fareeha could be thanked for that and Amélie knew all too well, wriggling on the skillful tongue that lapped at her insides with a precision that the sniper in her admired. 

Everyone on the base must know what was happening as Lena’s shouts and screams filled her ears. She kept her tongue deep inside Amélie as Lena’s bubbly backside landed on her hair. The combined smell of arousal from both women overloaded her as with a swipe of her tongue she claimed Amélie’s orgasm, the beautiful scream of ecstasy stolen by the mouth of the other woman. She smiled as she slid out from under Amélie and joined in with the sharing of Lena’s taste.

With a smile and thankyou she left for the mess, leaving the two engrossed in their sloppy make out session.

“That was fucking incredible slut,” Lena grinned, “are you still free?”

“I am free until ten to ten,” Amélie recited in a professional manner,

“Good, I think you deserve a reward,” Amélie smiled eagerly as a hand stroked her dark hair, “would you like to come to my room and get fucked by my strap-on,”

“Yes mistress!” She responded immediately, launching her mouth against the Brit’s, 

“Good slut,” Lena smiled, breaking the kiss, “come with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Once again this work was requested by Airthed33 on my Twitter
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
